Ike
Ike is a mercenary leader who is a playable character in the Smash Bros. series. He is a veteran from Super Smash Bros Brawl that nobody expected to return in Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS. He is known on the board as the King of the Polls, due to him winning almost every poll he is in, and is Captain Falcon's ancestor. Profile Ike is the son of Greil, and umes leadership of the Greil Mercenaries after his father is killed by the Black Knight. For the most of the game, he is in the service of Princess Elincia, serving as her personal bodyguard. Ike is introduced as the newest member of the Greil Mercenaries in this game. A number of the other members, including the likes of Boyd and Shinon, look down on him as a rookie, constantly mocking his inexperience and flouting their skills. As news of Daein's invasion eventually reaches Greil's ears, Ike is pushed into working twice as hard, all in order to ensure that he is well prepared to take over the reins of the company. Following Greil's death, Ike takes over the leadership of the Greil Mercenaries, much to the disbelief of Gatrie and Shinon. The pair then proceed to leave the Greil Mercenaries, as their immense pride restricts them from serving under an individual whom they consider to be inferior to them. Ike then reveals the Divine Blade Ragnell, admitting that he has been keeping it ever since the night Greil was slain. With the blade in hand, Ike challenges the Black Knight to a duel in a tower of Nados Castle with the istance of Mist. This battle later concludes with the tower being destroyed and the Black Knight declared dead. Ike eventually succeeds in defeating Mad King Ashnard of Daein, reclaiming Crimea from the Daein's grasp. Ike, now hailed as the hero of the Mad King's War, returns. He is re-introduced where he leads the Greil Mercenaries into interrupting Lucia's execution. Upon returning to the headquarters of the mercenaries, he is visited by Ranulf, who provides news of an oncoming war being waged by the newly formed Laguz Alliance and Begnion. It is then revealed that the flames of ire among the alliance are sparked as a result of the countries involved learning of Begnion ordering the extermination of the Herons in the distant past. Despite being reluctant to join the conflict at first, Ike eventually agrees to lend his mercenaries' military expertise to the alliance. The conflict between the alliance and Begnion eventually escalates to a breaking point, whereupon Ashera is interrupted from her thousand-year slumber. She then pes her judgment upon the continent of Tellius, turning practically everyone, save for the strongest warriors in both armies, to stone. The Goddess of Chaos, Yune, then breaks free of her shackles within Lehran's Medallion, and possesses Micaiah as a means to communicate with others, apart from Micaiah herself. This essentially leads to Ike forming a truce with Micaiah's forces, as they traverse toward the Tower of Guidance. While progressing through the levels of the Tower of Guidance, Ike encounters the Black Knight, and finally avenges his father's death by defeating him in a true one-on-one duel. Upon the Black Knight's defeat, Ike then takes possession of Alondite, the sister sword of Ragnell. The story concludes with Ike traveling to another land with his boyfriend (according to every single yaoi fangirl ever), leaving the continent of Tellius behind. Also, his direct descendant Priam appears in Awakening. Almost immediately after this was discovered, the yaoi fangirls began making excuses to justify it, with their most popular one being that it's actually the descendant of Boyd and Mist... even though that makes no sense. Priam is Ike's direct descendant, get over it. Ike's RevealCategory:Blue-Haired Swordsmen Ike was randomly revealed with no build up. Why? Cause Sakurai felt like it. Tons of guys then proceeded to their pants at his new design, and many woman dropped their panties because he got ultra buff and y. Many ovaries exploded that day. Nihil Nihil is the most powerful tool in Ike's arsenal. It allows him to negate anything and everything, including Shulk's future powers, the entirety of the roster, and even life itself. Gallery 1b8.gif|The plot of Radiant Dawn in a nutshell. a8e.gif|Fire Emblem gameplay in real time. 4f2.gif 9af.jpg|Ike's original game. eQOMAZX.png|Canon. 2XZW9iY.png|Ike vs. King K. Rool. Ike 1.png|His default artwork in Heroes. Ike 2.png|His attack art in Heroes. Ike 3.png|His special attack art in Heroes. Ike 4.png|His injured art in Heroes. Disgust.png|Ike's reaction to the 3DS-era fans who play FE for the waifus and love characters like Corrin, Camilla, and Tharja. image (1).png|Ike's reaction to Endgame. Trivia * Everyone is for Ike. Everyone. * There was once a poll that put Ike up against Ridley, and Ike won. * Nobody agrees on how strong Ike is in canon. Some believe he's among the absolute weakest characters on the cast, while others agree he's near or even at the top. * Out of all the mainstream blue haired swordsmen, Mikokiri would pick Ike to be her husband. * Powerclaw1 once made a poll of what the best sword in Smash was, and proceeded to get beat down because he forgot to put Ragnell on it. Ike's even PC1's main. What is wrong with him? * Ike x Pichu is the official canon. #OTPichu * He won't as fast as you think. * Shirtless Ike is canon as of Fates. * Ike's annoying yaoi fangirl fanbase could give the Kingdom Hearts one a run for its money. Such fans refuse to acknowledge that there are such things as "bromance" and/or "a uality." Despite this, a lot of Ike fans are the opposite; they are so insecurely homophobic and attached to gender stereotypes that they will absolutely insist that Ike is clearly hetero ual - since he's manly and Priam exists, he must be attracted to women (not even a ual, which would get rid of the LOLSHAMEFULSISSY stigma of him being attracted to men anyway) and any shipping subtext with Soren or Ranulf is all lies. This is a common problem with manly man characters who aren't written for a chauvinistic wannabe-manly man audience (which describes a not-insignificant portion of SmashFAQs), like with the storm that occurred when the voice actors for Voltron: Legendary Defender ''said that fans are free to ship the characters however they like (i.e. Shiro x Keith). *The Ike in Fates is actually Smash Ike and not Fire Emblem Ike, unless he canonically went through the events of his games after all. Confused yet? *He's the number one most popular Fire Emblem character in Japan. That may not be a bad thing, but we're still just as shocked as you are. *He's currently in third place for the Fire Emblem Heroes poll, making him the most popular male worldwide and putting him behind Lyn and Lucina. (This is subject to change and will be updated when the poll finishes.) **This actually refers to his slim look from Path of Radiance as he is more popular with this look than his thicker Radiant Dawn look. *He ended up winning first place for males, third place overall (under Lyn and Lucina), and first placed overall when combining his PoR and RD votes. Guess that means he truly ''is the most popular. We like Ike indeed. **And in turn, for the CYL banner, he got awesome new art vaguely reminiscent of his Ranger look and Urvan... even though this should be PoR Ike, who can't use it. But really, what's there to complain about? It's Ike. With Urvan. *Nehpets is a two-timer who left him for Lucina before coming crawling back. *He's stated to be the most powerful of all warriors in Fire Emblem: Heroes. He's also called such by Old Hubba in the Awakening DLC and Chrom himself in Priam's paralogue. So yeah, he's pretty much at the top of the FE tier list. Too bad he's still garbage next to most of the Smash roster. *Some people seem to think that Ike is a boring Gary Stu. While we can't speak for Radiant Dawn, these people clearly haven't played Path of Radiance, where it's made clear time and time again that Ike would be entirely lost without Soren. No, seriously, Ike makes mistake after mistake, and Soren's the ony who ends up getting him out of trouble. He also pretty clearly can't lead, which is why Soren and Titania do a lot of the army stuff (which is stated all the time). No, seriously. * He gained a purple, Katarina-inspired palette in Ultimate. No, really, no one else seems to realize that's what it's referencing. You look at the Smash wiki right now, the purple space is blank, but compare it to Katarina, it's definitely based on her. Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Veterans Category:Bad Characters Category:Characters with Counters Category:Brawl Additions Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Marths Category:Husbandos Category:Literally Category:Blue-Haired Swordsmen Category:MANLY MAN Category:Fire Emblem Tellius Characters Category:Characters with Capes Category:Fanservice Category:Irrelevant Category:Meme Characters Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Animea Category:Animea Trash to be Removed Category:Not Anime Swordsmen Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Siblings Category:Brave Heroes Category:More Male Characters Category:Switch Veterans Category:Manime Category:Manime Swordsmen Category:Playable Characters Category:Daddies Category:Bara